You Hit My Property
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: Baekhyun menendang barang pribadi Chanyeol You should take the responsibility of me! Chanbaek Drabble Fluff Romance Comedy. Mind to RnR?


Hallo! Saya update lagi nih! Haha, abisnya saya ketagihan bikin drabble|fluff|romance|comedy| Anyway, saya bikin wp khusus EXO fiction nih, yang pasti Fujoshi ya~ Ada yang mau mampir kesana buat nyumbangin _comment? _Yaudahlah, segitu aja._ Happy reading!_

* * *

Pelatih bilang, ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia harus bisa melatih anak baru itu sampai mahir. Bagaimana bisa disebut mahir kalau menendang saja dia tidak bisa? Itulah sebabnya ia berada disini. Memberi pelajaran tambahan terhadap anak pindahan itu. Park Chanyeol, yang notabene seorang _captain hapkido_ di sekolahnya, harus mau terjebak di ruang latihan bersama dengan anak baru, Byun Baekhyun.

**Title: You Hit My Property**

**Cast: EXO Chanyeol, EXO Baekhyun**

**Warning: Typos! everywhere**

"Menendang adalah gerakan dasar. Kau harus bisa melakukannya kalau mau melakukan gerakan lain. Mengerti?" Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil mengeratkan sabuk dipinggangnya. Memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang kejam dan ingin membunuh.

"Sekarang, target tendanganmu adalah perutku. Akan kuberi contoh" Chanyeol mempraktekkan gaya menendang _hapkido_ miliknya dengan sempurna. Itulah sebabnya ia terpilih menjadi _captain_ klub _hapkido_. Selain tampan, ia juga memiliki skill diatas rata-rata.

"Kau mengerti kan? Ini mudah. Sekarang coba tendang perutku" Chanyeol memberi aba-aba. Baekhyun sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Ia sudah siap menendang perut Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya ketika Baekhyun melayangkan kakinya—

BUGH!

"Ya! Apa kau tidak punya mata? Mengapa menendang dagu-ku ha?" Chanyeol membentak-bentak Baekhyun sambil memegangi dagunya yang terkena tendangan, ditambah suara bassnya yang menggelegar membuatnya lebih mengerikan.

"Maafkan aku, sunbaenim. Aku tidak sengaja" Baekhyun menunduk ketakutan. Jari-jarinya memegangi ujung sabuknya dengan gemetaran. Dihadapan Chanyeol ia terlihat seperti seekor _puppy_ tanpa perlindungan.

"Okay, kita coba lagi. Ingat! Kali ini perut! Bukan dagu!" Ia menekankan intonasi bicaranya di setiap kata. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kuda-kuda. Dengan gerakan yang sama ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya, menendang ke arah perut Chanyeol. Namun, sayangnya Baekhyun kurang beruntung. Kakinya mendarat di dagu Chanyeol, lagi.

"Apa kau buta? Apa kau tidak punya mata? Memangnya kau tidak bisa membedakan antara dagu dan perut? Apa kau tidak tau namanya perut? Kau bodoh atau bagaimana?" Chanyeol mendamprat Baekhyun habis-habisan. Ia sudah cukup lelah menjalani hari ini. Ia ingin segera pulang dan istirahat, tapi Baekhyun membuat segalanya kacau.

"Sunbaenim. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Berkali-kali Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Membungkuk meminta maaf. Badannya bergetar, ia takut berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk meluncur. Tapi—

"_Take it easy, Chanyeol. Dia baru belajar kan? Calm your mind"_ Chanyeol bermonolog ria dalam hatinya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya berusaha sabar. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kita lanjutkan saja. Kali ini, arahkan fokusmu ke perutku. Jadi tendanganmu harus lebih rendah daripada yang tadi." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Di dalam hatinya, ia menggumamkan kata _'lebih rendah, lebih rendah, lebih rendah'_ berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun bersiap. Ia memasang kuda-kudanya dengan baik. Memandang fokus ke arah perut Chanyeol. Pria itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya. Memutar badannya lalu melayangkan kakinya dan—

BUAGHH!

ARRGGHHHHHH!

Itu suara teriakan Chanyeol yang berguling-guling di atas _matrass _sambil memegangi sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan dan meringkuk diatas _matrass_. Sepertinya tendangan Baekhyun mendarat terlalu rendah. Tepat di daerah pribadi Chanyeol.

"Sunbaenim, maafkan aku. Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" Mata Baekhyun berkeliling disekitar ruangan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menolong Chanyeol. Ia panik luar biasa. Terlihat dari caranya menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Tentu saja kau haru bertanggung jawab, bodoh!" Chanyeol mengaduh sambil mengomeli Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Masa depanku bisa terancam punah karena tendangan bodohmu! Tentu saja kau harus menikah denganku kelak!"

"Kenapa harus begitu? Memangnya tidak ada cara lain?"

" Kau pikir akan ada orang yang mau menikah dengan pria yang terserang impotensi?"

Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol dalam. Sepertinya Chanyeol serius dengan apa yang dibicarakannya. Ia pikir, tidak buruk juga bila menikah dengan Chanyeol. Ia cukup tampan dan jago beladiri. Soal terserang impotensi bukan masalah bagi Baekhyun. Ia bersedia menjadi seme-nya Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

"Sunbaenim, dagu-mu memar karena tendanganku ya?" Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melihat memar di sekitar dagu Chanyeol.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang menendangku kalau bukan kau?" Chanyeol menjawab cuek.

"Mungkin sakitnya akan berkurang kalau aku memijatnya." jawab Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Baguslah, coba saja." saat itu juga, Baekhyun langsung memijat dagu Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Berusaha agar tak melukai sang pemilik dagu.

"Emm, sunbaenim." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Apa?" jawab Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun hanya diam, ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah Baekhyun katakan saja."

"Apakah yang dibawah juga memar?" Chanyeol berpikir agak lama. Dahinya berkerut dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Perkataan Baekhyun memang _absurd _sebenarnya. Begitu dia mengerti apa yang Baekhyun maksud. Seringaian kecil muncul dibibirnya. Hasrat mengerjai Baekhyun, akhirnya muncul juga.

"Bagaimana kalau iya? Rasanya sakit sekali Baekhyun-ah. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau besok tidak berfungsi lagi?" Chanyeol berakting dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat seperti orang yang tidak punya harapan.

"Be-benarkah? Aduh bagaimana ya?" Baekhun panik sekali. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan benda pribadi milik Chanyeol itu.

"Tentu saja.. "

"Tentu saja apa?" Baekhyun memasang raut wajah penasaran.

"Tentu saja kau harus memijatnya juga! Seperti kau memijat dagu-ku" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan seringaian yang jelas di bibirnya.

"Dasar! Sunbae mesumm! _Andwaee_!" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Baekhyun! Kau belum selesai bertanggung jawab! Ya!" Chanyeol berteriak-teriak memanggil Baekhyun.

Dan disinilah kisah cinta mereka dimulai.

**FIN**

Gimana? Berasa nggak _feel_-nya?_ fluff_-nya? _comedy_-nya? Jangan lupa tinggalin _review_ ya~ Itu semangat saya lho~


End file.
